


Did You Just Growl At Me?

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Balthazar has a crush, Crack, F/M, Gen, Human Balthazar, Jealous Balthazar, Omega Reader, Protective Balthazar, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When an Alpha has a crush, it is not healthy to underestimate his protectiveness towards the Omega of his affection.





	Did You Just Growl At Me?

Balthazar watched you from afar as you read the book in front of you.

An Omega hunting.

There was a thing he wasn’t used to see yet, especially after presenting as an Alpha. Well, maybe  _you_ hunting was what actually made him uncomfortable. He had a strange urge to protect and he couldn’t understand why.

Ever since he fell and became human and after his presentation, you had managed to crawl under his skin. He was a sucker for spending time with you, addicted to your voice and – above all – your scent.

When he first did seek for help with the Winchester in the bunker, you were the one fixing a room for him and giving up on some covers and a pillow so he could use them, and he now only managed to sleep drowning in your scent.

You were the one helping him through rut weeks ago, but not in the way many would think. You spent all the long days calling and soothing him with your voice, explaining to the oblivious angel what the hormonal discharge meant and what he could do to calm it down alone. You never  _listened_ to him as he  _calmed down,_ but was checking on his eating and sleeping the whole time.

If it wasn’t for you, he would probably end up starving himself and masturbating to death.

He was in love with you, which was the weirdest thing he’d ever felt in his life.

“You are staring.” You said, not moving your eyes from the book.  

He felt his cheeks flushed and moved his gaze away.

“Sorry.” The no-longer-angel muttered.

With three words you had managed to cut through all of his usual sass.

Not even three minutes later, he was staring again, he couldn’t help himself. You were too distracted to notice and only changed your focus from the book when Dean approached you, leaning by your side.

“Hey,” He touched your back. “How is…”

But his voice was interrupted by a sound you never thought you would ever hear.

Balthazar had  _growled_. Not  _just_ groaned but growled loudly at Dean.

“Dude,” Your friend straightened his back and turned to look at him. “Did you just growl at me?”

The man’s voice got caught in his throat for a moment.

He had  _a lot_  to explain now.


End file.
